


The Day That Vodka Changed My Life

by Riddikuluswolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Asexual Character, Cussing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, POC! Remus, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, abusive! Gilderoy, aroace! Regulus, poc! James, this makes it sound super dark its really not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddikuluswolfstar/pseuds/Riddikuluswolfstar
Summary: "I never knew that the guy who poured me a drink would end up changing my life."





	1. Waste of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you envelope yourself in this fanfic, I need to say a few things.
> 
> First, the Remus/Gilderoy relationship will only take up about half of the story. I fully intend to make wolfstar endgame.
> 
> Second, I decided not to tag it with the Rape/Non-con tag since I don't intend to use explicit details, but be warned, this fic does contain an abusive relationship with mentions of rape.
> 
> Third, if you are expecting smut or looking for smut, you are out of luck.
> 
> Disclaimer- I neither own nor make profit off of the use of these characters. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers.

Remus ran a hand through his curly, brown locks before pulling open the door to the bar. As the door swung forward, music hit his ears. He caught a glimpse of the vivacious bartender in the corner, mouthing the words to the song.

"I hope you realise how ridiculous you look right now," he said, sliding onto a bar stool.

"Oi! I'm on shift 'til one in the morning; If I wanna sing with Beyoncé to get me through the night, I'm gonna sing with Bey."

"Alright, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Shush you. I'm surprised you're even here today. Usually, you spend your Thursdays with Gilderoy. And your Fridays, and Saturdays, and Sundays, and Mondays. I could keep going."

Remus blinked in shock. Surely he did not spend _all_ of his time with Gilderoy. He was even more shocked by Lily knowing when he did and did not spend time with his boyfriend. He had begun to realise that the longer he dated Gilderoy, the less time he had been spending with his friends. Thankfully, Gilderoy had picked up new shifts at work, thus giving Remus more time to spend with them.

"Yeah, he's on until eight today though, so I thought I'd take a break from Doctor Who and come see you," he said with a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Oh how sweet, you came all this way just to see me," she said in a mock tone.

"Yes I did," he said sweetly before grinning and added, "but while I'm here, do you mind getting me a vodka tonic, Lily-kins?"

"Oh, I feel so betrayed. Fine, but I'm going to charge you extra for the use of that name," She said with a smirk.

Remus scoffed. He grabbed his drink from Lily before she made her way to the other end of the bar. Being that it was only seven on a Thursday, the bar was quite vacant. Before he had the chance to see the face of the unfamiliar bartender next to Lily, she had returned.

"Christ," she exclaimed. Her cheeks clashed with the bright red of her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"We just got a new bartender" she started with a sigh, "and he keeps forgetting to be polite to the customers. Do you mind going down there and talking to him? I don't want him to start any fights."

"Yeah, I'll head down there."

Remus slid off his bar stool, the leg scraping against the dark wood floor. He walked along the bar, stopping at the end. The man Lily had been referring to had long, silky black hair and grey eyes that looked older than the man who was sporting them.

"Hey, can I get a vodka tonic please?"

"Sure thing, mate," he said, the words falling from his lips in a posh, English accent.

Remus chuckled, "you from around these parts?"

"I was raised here, but I went to a boarding school in Scotland," He said in a disingenuous voice, eyes not meeting Remus'.

"That's nice," Remus said, trying to keep his attention.

"Here you a-" The bartender cut himself off as his eyes found Remus. He was awestruck. The man in front of him was beautiful. The ground beneath him seemed to sway as his gaze stayed fixed on him. His lip quivered, the glass slipping in his hand.

"Thanks," Remus replied, taking the drink from his hand with an eyebrow quirked.

The bartender swallowed. "So, uh, w-what's your name," he strumbled out.

"Remus."

"Oh, that's... one I haven't heard before," He said with a laugh, his eyes still on Remus.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What's your name?"

He huffed a laugh, cheeks reddening. "Name's Sirius."

"And you gave me shit for Remus?"

Sirius bit his lip, tugging at his newfound smile. He turned around, finally breaking eye contact. A mere second later he turned to Remus, with another drink in his hand.

"H-here, this one has the best vodka we've got in it." Sirius pushed the glass next to Remus' hand.

He looked down at the drink next to him. "Thanks, but is it expensive?"

He looked at Lily, who was pouring drinks for a bachelorette party in the corner, before leaning closer to Remus and whispering, "It's on me."

 

Remus spoke with Sirius for an infinite amount of time. Sirius did everything he could to keep the man's attention. Remus was utterly gorgeous. His radiant, olive skin peppered with freckles. His high cheekbones and gleaming golden-brown eyes. Remus did everything he could to keep Sirius' attention. He was completely and totally stunning. His pale skin and shoulder length ebony hair. His aristocratic features and small structure.

The two continued this way for a long time in blissfulness until Remus saw Gilderoy walked in. He was extremely tall, almost surpassing Remus. His golden hair fell into his bright, blue eyes as he made his way towards Remus.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone, I've been calling you non stop for ten minutes now," Gilderoy said sternly. "Do you even realise how much of my night I wasted trying to find you?"

The smile on Sirius' face faded in confusion.

"I-"

"You what? Forgot? Come on," He said, his paleness contrasting against Remus' darker skin as he grabbed Remus' arm and tried to drag him outside.

"Wait, I have to pay," Remus said, pulling a twenty-pound note out of his pocket, slapping it on the counter.

Gilderoy yanked Remus out of the bar, but they didn't stop walking. He pulled Remus around the corner.

"Sorry, the bar was loud, and I didn't hear my phone go off," Remus said after the pair stopped in the muddy alley.

"More like you were too busy flirting with that bartender to answer my damn calls," Gilderoy said, his voice rising.

It was clear Gilderoy was losing his temper. It was always hard to calm him down when the couple fought. Most of the time Remus walked away with a few bruises on his arms or chest, but on the days that Gilderoy was in the mood he was in that day, Remus had many aches, slap marks, and several bruises. Of course, that was only ever when Remus did something he shouldn't, such as talk back, argue, or speak about other men. Although, Gilderoy did tend to be particularly harsh when Remus spoke about Lily or Marlene. The pair had been Remus' best friends, along with Peter, since primary school, and the history between the three made Gilderoy extremely jealous.

"I swear Gil. I wasn't flirting with him; we were just talking," Remus said in a fruitless attempt to calm him down.

Remus flinched, hitting the graffitied brick wall as Gilderoy smacked him hard across the face. 

"Don't fucking lie to me," he yelled, raising his hand to land another blow on Remus' cheek.

Remus held back a sob, still trying to reason with him. "I-"

"Shut up," Gilderoy yelled before grabbing him by the chin, forcing Remus to look at him. "You are mine. You don't get to talk to other men, Remus."

Remus made to protest, but Gilderoy used his grip on Remus' chin to crash their lips together. Gilderoy wasted no time in forcing his tongue between Remus' lips. Remus gagged slightly and attempted to pull away, but Gilderoy threaded one of his hands into Remus' hair, the other groping his arse. They kissed for long minutes,  Remus trapped between the wall and Gilderoy, feeling the bigger man grinding slightly against him before finally pulling apart.

"You. Are. Mine."

"I know, I was only talking to-"

Gilderoy cut him off again. "What, do you think that because I'm working late that you get to go out and fuck whomever you like without consequences. God, you're such a fucking slut."

"I'm wasn't going to-"

Gilderoy silenced Remus with a kick to the groin. Remus cried out and attempted to keep the tears welling up from falling.

"I don't wanna hear your fucking excuses. What do I have to do to make you learn? I love you. You're my boyfriend, which means you don't get to go out and flirt with other people. Have you got that?"

Remus nodded, still doubled over in pain, "I'm not lying. I swear. He was rude to the customers, so Lily asked me to talk to him. That's it, babe. I'd never cheat on you."

Remus didn't understand what was so hard to believe about that statement. He loved Gilderoy and Gilderoy loved him. He knew he would never find another person who cared as much as Gilderoy did. He had never been unfaithful in the past. He would never try to harm his relationship, but maybe he had been talking to Sirius too long. Perhaps he had been too friendly.

Gilderoy rolled his eyes and sighed, "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Okay," Remus agreed reluctantly.

 

"It's Lily, right?" 

"Yep," Lily replied to Sirius as she issued a scotch for the woman in front of her.

She looked up to see a concerned look on Sirius' face, "What's up Sirius?"

"Who was that guy who just pulled Remus out of here?"

"Oh, first name basis. You two are getting cosy. Best be careful though, that was his boyfriend, Gilderoy. He gets jealous, so I'd tone down the flirtatious manner unless you wanna get your arse beat."

Sirius scoffed. "I wasn't _flirting_ , but he just barged in, yelled at Remus for not answering his calls and hauled him out."

"That's Gilderoy for you," She said in a dismissive tone, "I'm not the biggest fan of him, but if I or any of Remus' other friends say that he's not good for him, Gilderoy will say that _we_ aren't good for Remus."

Both from his own interaction, and what Lily was telling him, Gilderoy did not seem like the nicest person.

"That's kind of shitty," Sirius retorted.

"Tell me about it," she replied as she moved to deliver three drink orders.

Sirius sighed, trudging back to the other end of the bar. He ran a hand through his hair, putting the money Remus had left inside the register. His mind was racing; if anyone had asked him if Remus had a boyfriend before he saw Gilderoy, he would have guessed no. He had been equally flirtatious and insinuating. Maybe that was just his personality. Maybe he had imagined it. Maybe Remus was annoyed with the length of their conversations. Maybe he hadn't wanted to talk to him at all. Or, perhaps Remus had been enjoying himself until his boyfriend showed up. Perhaps that was why he still hadn't returned, over twenty minutes since his abrupt departure, without even saying goodbye. Sirius wished he could contact Remus, to ensure he was alright. He shuffled back towards Lily.

"Hey, I was wondering, you and Remus are friends, right?"

Lily turned towards him. She was slightly shorter than Sirius was, which was a feat within itself. Him being barely over five feet tall.

"Yeah, why? Want me to set you two up. In case you didn't pick up on it the first time, he isn't single."

Sirius stood with his mouth gaped open. "I just... I only wanted to be sure he was okay, The grip that guy had on him looked like it was enough to leave a bruise."

"Fine, here's his number," she said, handing him a slip of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies, I've decided that this fic will be about twenty chapters, so I went ahead and made it 1/20 but that might change.


	2. Ungodly Hour to Exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is in italics.  
> Sirius is in bold.

Long after Remus and Gilderoy arrived at the Lupin household, the pair found themselves sweaty and naked in Remus' bed with Gilderoy's arm wrapped around the younger's waist. The older of the two was asleep, snoring, while Remus lay trying to ignore the aching pain in his lower back. Remus turned his head around, looking at Gilderoy's sleeping face. He was remarkably handsome. The type of handsome that could get someone a job as a model. Of course, Remus knew Gilderoy was not that vain. He would never enjoy a lifestyle of travelling that meant he would be far away from Remus. Remus snuggled deeper under the thick duvet cover and tried to go to sleep. He knew his parents would not be returning from their two day trip to Scotland until tomorrow evening, so he was not worried about falling asleep without close on.

About thirty minutes into his deep sleep, Remus was awoken by the sound of his phone going off. He reached over for it, thankful that Gilderoy was in a deep sleep tonight, meaning he was not woken up and would not give him another lecture about turning his phone off at night. He turned on the screen, blinded by the brightness before unlocking it and reading the text message.

(11:38 pm) **Hey, Remus, it's Sirius. I hope you don't mind that Lily gave me your number and that I'm texting you at such an ungodly hour to exist. I just wanted to be sure you are alright. You left pretty abruptly.**

Remus smiled, typing his reply.

(11:39 pm) _Hello, Sirius. I appreciate the concern, but I'm more than fine. Gilderoy, my bf, and I decided to go home._

(11:39 pm) **Oh, cool. Do you two live together**

(11:40 pm) _No, I'm in uni so I'm living with my parents, and he shares a flat with his best mate_

(11:40 pm) **That's cool. Do you're parent know you two are together?**

(11:40 pm) _Yes, but they're out of town til tomorrow so Gil is staying over to keep me company_

(11:40 pm) **That's sweet. And its great that ur parents r supportive**

(11:40 pm) _Oh god, tell me you aren't one of those people who abbreviates everything_

(11:41 pm) **Well I'm not anymore. ;)**

(11:41 pm) _Whats that for_

(11:41 pm) **What**

(11:41 pm) _The Parenthesis thing_

(11:42 pm) **You mean the winky face**

(11:42 pm) _How is that a winky face_

(11:42 pm) **Turn your screen to the side**

(11:42 pm) _Oh! ;) ;) Thats fun_

(11:43 pm) **:p have you siriusly never used emojis?**

(11:43 pm) _Haha ha sirius thats sooooo funny (not). And what is an emoji_

(11:43 pm) **omg**

(11:44 pm) **wait where is Gilderoy**

(11:44 pm) _Hes here just asleep_

(11:44 pm) **oh ok**

(11:45 pm) **what did you to do tonight**

(11:45 pm) _We made food then went to bed. He had a long day at work_

(11:45 pm) **whats he do**

(11:45 pm) _He works part-time and the club downtown. He's the 5 pm-8 pm DJ_

(11:45 pm) **oh thats super cool, I think I've been there**

(11:46 pm) _Yeah, he does that and goes to school in the mornings_

(11:46 pm) **oh cool, what do you and him study**

(11:46 pm) _I study psychology and history, hes studying music and technology. how about you_

(11:47 pm) **oh thats super cool I love history, im studying astrophysics**

(11:48 pm) _Thats cool, but Gil just woke up so I'll have to talk to you later._

(11:48 pm) **ok, bye. have a good night.**

 

Sirius clicked off his phone, a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about," his brother said.

"None of your business Regulus," Sirius muttered back.

Sirius bit his smirking lip and walked into their small, shared kitchen.

"Hey, James," Sirius called, "did you eat the last of the Chana Masala?"

"No," a small voice came from in the living room.

"You piece of shit," Sirius yelled as he ran back towards the couch and tackled him.

The two boys wrestled for a few minutes, saying that the perfection that is Mrs Potter's cooking is meant to be shared, as Regulus walks in from his bedroom with a plate covered in the reminiscence of naan and spicy herbs.

The two boys on the sofa looked at each other then proceeded to yell and Regulus.

"That food was meant to be _shared_ ," argued Sirius.

"Yes, well I've had a long day, and this is your payback for doing that annoying giggling while texting your new boyfriend."

Sirius was taken aback. "He is _not_ my boyfriend. He has a boyfriend. I only just met him tonight."

"Who is this mysterious he," James grinned.

"No one, just this guy I met at work. His name is Remus."

"Oh, Remus," James said in a mock voice, "You already got his number."

"Shut up, we talked for some time while I was working, then after he left, I got his number from Lily, and we texted some. That's _it_."

"Sure," Regulus exaggerated, "That's why you two were texting at eleven o'clock at night."

"We're just friends," Sirius repeated, "even so, he has a boyfriend."

"So I've heard. Now who is this boyfriend, and would you like me to make him disappear," James joked.

"Shut up! His boyfriend's name is Gilderoy."

"Oh, poor Sirius, his crush is taken."

Sirius scoffed. Maybe he felt a small tingle when he thought about Remus, but it was not a crush. It couldn't be. Remus had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who Remus seemed to love. One thing set him off about Gilderoy though, and that was his stern and angry voice when he confronted Remus. Sirius sighed, it was just like Remus had said. Gilderoy was having a bad day. He shook Remus from his thoughts, walking to his room and closing the door.

 

Gilderoy kissed Remus on the cheek, pulling him as close to him as possible.

"What are you doing," he inquired, seeing Remus' phone on.

Remus turned to face him. "I-I was texting a friend."

"Which friend," Gilderoy asked, his smile gone.

"You wouldn't know him," Remus trailed off, not looking Gilderoy in the eye.

"It was that bartender wasn't it," Gilderoy yelled, pinning Remus underneath him.

"Yes, but we were just talking," Remus pleaded.

"Let me see," he snarled.

After his arm was released, Remus reached for his phone and unlocked it, handing it to Gilderoy. He rolled off of Remus. The throbbing pain he felt in his arse twinged as his body moved. Gilderoy's grip on Remus' arms was sure to leave bruises, but nowhere near as bad as the bruises on his hips from their previous activities. Gilderoy tended to get a little rough during sex, not always hearing Remus telling him to slow down, not preparing him properly before. But, Remus still enjoyed being with Gilderoy and knew that he meant well. And at least it was better than the day he lost his virginity. That had been very painful.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Gilderoy huffed, his eyes still scanning the texts. Remus swallowed the lump in his throat audibly. They hadn't texted about anything terrible or done anything Gilderoy wouldn't like, so there should be nothing to worry about, yet Remus still found himself nervous that he'd made a mistake.

"You only text him when I'm with you and can read them, okay?"

Remus nodded quickly. He wouldn't end up sending anything wrong either way, thus making Gilderoy's request okay. Undoubtedly there was nothing wrong with Gilderoy monitoring his messages.

"Good," Gilderoy replied, quickly calming down, "What time is it?"

"About midnight," Remus said.

"Jeez, that's late," he said, "I have to get up for class at seven tomorrow. You need to be sure you turn down your brightness before you go to sleep, you wake me up every time you do that."

"Good, I'm going back to sleep."

Gilderoy pulled Remus up to him, Remus' chin nuzzling the other boy. He laid awake, the vibrations of Gilderoy's snoring keeping him awake for most of the night, but it didn't bother him as much as usual.

That morning, Remus still found himself wide awake when Gilderoy's phone went off, telling him to wake up for classes. Gilderoy jolted upright, reaching over Remus to grab his phone off the nightstand. 

"Morning," Remus said, a small smile on his face.

"Go make me a coffee, will you," Gilderoy asked, though it was more of a demand than a question.

Remus nodded, slipping out of bed. He grabbed a clean shirt from his dresser, putting it on along with a new pair of boxers before trotting down the stairs to the kitchen.

The coffee was almost ready by the time Gilderoy met him in the kitchen, towelling his golden-hair dry. 

"Do you want any breakfast," Remus inquired.

"Course," Gilderoy replied, "make some sausages."

Remus opened the freezer, digging for the meat.

"God, I'm tired. This is what happens when you're an idiot and text someone at a quarter to midnight."

"I know, I'm-"

"If you know then don't do it," Gilderoy said, punctuating his sentence with a sharp slap on Remus' cheek.

"Sorry."

Remus quickly finished the sausages and poured Gilderoy a mug of coffee before bidding him a good day.

 

Sirius woke that morning to the smell of fresh fruit being lit on fire and the sound a loud garbage disposal. That's always what it was like when James made his disgusting, healthy smoothies. Sirius reluctantly got out of bed, stretching his arms above his head. Sirius rubbed his eyes and made his way into the living room. 

"Morning sleepy head," Regulus said as he flipped through shows on Netflix.

"Morning," Sirius grumbled with a hoarse voice.

The two boys sat at the television for some time before they both decided on Fuller House.

"Anyone want a smoothie," James hollered two minutes into the program.

"No," both boys replied.

"Wow, so rude," James muttered.

After James left for his morning class, the two brothers cuddled up and bathed in the joy of not having any classes on Fridays. Sirius and Regulus had been very close when they were younger, but after Sirius' first year in boarding school, they both began to drift apart. The two boys hardly spoke on the days before Sirius left his 'home' at the age of sixteen. After Regulus graduated Hogwarts though, the pair rekindled their brotherhood and became closer than ever. But Regulus was still wary of James, feeling jealous of the person who was able to replace his role as a brother so quickly, but the three got along well.

"So, do really you not fancy that guy you were messaging, or are you pretending to not be into him," Regulus asked as he clicked on to the next episode.

"I... I mean yeah. I kinda like him, but he's in a relationship, and I'm more than happy to stick to being friends."

"Mmhm," Regulus said sarcastically.

"I do! I just... I like knowing him, so if that means just being friends then I can do that," Sirius said.

"It sounds as though you're trying to convince yourself, not me."

Sirius sighed. He was trying to convince himself. But what he said was true. He wanted more than anything to get to know Remus, so if that means being nothing more than mates than so be it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves. Hope you're enjoying. I should update soon.


	3. I Dare You

At a quarter to nine, Remus left his house and began his long saunter to his first class of the day. Thankfully, his parents only lived a kilometre or so from the campus, making his walk relatively short. The campus was rather large, meaning that Remus often had to walk through other departments to get to the wing where his classes were. His converse squeaked each time he stepped on the wet grass in the front of the conservation sciences building.

"Remus, wait up," a familiar voice shouted.

Remus grinned and turned around, seeing Lily right in front of him.

"Fancy seeing you here Lils."

"Well, this is my wing," she replied.

He chuckled. Even in their younger days of primary school, Lily had always been very into the environment. She was always seen with new books on the climate, plants, and animals. She was always the one to tell him about the endangered species. Remus wouldn't be surprised if she could name every organism on the list.

"Hey, I have the night off so I was gonna see if you, Marlene, Dorcas, and Pete would wanna go for drinks," she inquired.

"That's great, can Gilderoy come too, he's off early today."

"Sure, how about we meet at seven. I'll text the others," Lily grinned.

"Okay. We might have to split early though, mum and dad are coming home tonight. We are having dinner with them."

"That's fine. We'll meet at my bar?"

"If you're okay with drinking at your place of work then fine by me," he winked.

"Alright, I gotta get to class, see you then," she hollered as she made her way into the dome-shaped building.

Remus continued on the walk to his class, realising if he didn't hurry, he was going to be late.

 

Later that evening, Remus, Gilderoy, Lily, and the others were sat in a large booth.

"What can I get you all to drink," the tall blonde bar tender asked.

"Can we get a bottle of tequila and enough shot glasses to go around," Lily replied.

"Sure thing."

Peter's eyes followed the bartender as she walked over to the shelf, grabbing an unopened bottle.

"Oh, does ickle Peter has himself a crush," Marlene teased.

"What, no," Peter exclaimed.

"Oh, that's so cute Pete," Remus chimed in.

"Her name's Mary," Lily added, "you should ask her out!"

"No way," Peter responded.

"Come on; I _dare_ you," Marlene said.

"What, we're not kid's anymore, you can't just dare me to ask her out."

"How's this, I'll give you twenty if you go get her number," Lily grinned.

"Fine."

Peter popped his knuckles before standing up, walking gracelessly towards the bar.

"Can I get you something," Mary asked.

"Uh, yeah... I was wondering if you, er, would maybe want to... I don't know... Go out sometime?"

Sirius giggled from the other end of the bar.

Mary scoffed, "Yeah, I'd be more than happy to go out with you."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah."

She scribbled down her phone number on an old receipt.

"Here," she said as she handed it to him, "I'll be expecting to hear from you."

"You will!"

Peter walked back to the table, a new air of confidence flowing from him.

"Fork it over Evans."

"Damn it," Lily muttered as she pulled a twenty-pound note out of her purse.

"I can't believe that worked," Gilderoy said, "not many birds I know would have said yes to that."

"I can't believe it either," Peter said, still somewhat in shock.

Sirius walked over to Mary, an eyebrow raised. "You're _actually_ going out with him?"

"Yes," she said, "I think he's cute. He's one of Lily's friends, so I've seen him in here a few times. He always stares at me; I'm surprised Lily didn't notice him checking me out sooner."

"Well, it's your life, so it's your decision," he said dismissively.

"You and he have something in common, you know."

"And what would that be," Sirius asked in disbelief.

"You both have a tendency to eye someone and never ask them out."

"What's that supposed to mean," he questioned.

"Don't act like I haven't noticed the way you look at that guy, Remus I think. I'd know that look anywhere; it's the look of fancy."

"That's... completely ridiculous."

She quirked her eyebrow.

"Even if I did like him, which I don't, he's got a boyfriend."

"Yes, a boyfriend who has also noticed you staring," she said, glancing at Gilderoy.

He had his eyes narrowed at Sirius. Sirius swallowed. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the way Remus curled up next to him; nuzzling his neck. The couple looked incredibly cosy, and Sirius bit back his anger at the fact that it was Gilderoy that he was cosy with and not him.

Sirius sighed, walking down to the other end of the bar and Mary delivered the tequila to the group. He grinned as James pulled open the door and waved at him.

"What are you doing here, don't you have a hot date," Sirius joked.

"I did, but she decided not to show, so I thought I would come and keep you company."

"Sorry mate. Here, I'll get you a beer."

James smiled. He looked around the bar before his eyes stopped dead on the table with Lily, Remus, and the others.

"Hey, who's serving that table," James inquisited

"Uh, Mary. Why mate?"

"I, er, that girl with the red hair, she's pretty."

"Oh, Lily," Sirius asked.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's our other bar tender. She's got the night off."

"Oh, cool. You mind sending her over a drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Or... You could just go talk to her."

"No way, this is my conversation starter. I get her a drink, she comes over and thanks me for it. We end up talking 'til one in the morning. It will all work it's self out."

Sirius chuckled. "Alright mate, I'll send her a Bellini, I think she likes those."

"Thanks, mate!"

Sirius mixed a classic peach Bellini, bringing it over to Lily's table.

"Here you are, Lily," he said, placing the drink on the dark wood.

"Uh, I didn't order this Sirius," she said.

"I know, it's from him," he replied, pointing to James who was grinning in his seat.

Lily huffed. "Tell him thanks, but I'm not interested."

Sirius gave a sad smile, turning and walking back to James.

"Oh, come on Lils, he's cute," Remus exclaimed, Gilderoy's grip tightening on his arm at the remark.

Lily sighed, "fine, I'll talk to him."

She stood up, making her way over to him.

"Hey," she said, "thanks for the drink."

"No problem."

"What's your name," she asked.

"Oh, sorry. James, James Potter."

"Nice to meet you James, James Potter," she teased.

"Lily, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Lily Evans."

The two smiled, looking down at their drinks.

"Look at those two," Marlene commented.

"Almost as perfect a fit as you two," Remus replied, gesturing to Marlene and Dorcas.

The two girls realised their attraction to each other in the sixth form, immediately becoming a couple.

The couple smiled at each other before their eyes trailed back to Lily and James.

 

 

Long after Lily returned, claiming that James simply wasn't her type, Remus and Gilderoy were about ready to leave. Both were anxiously awaiting the exquisite food that Remus' mother, Hope, would have prepared. His parents had gone on a trip to Scotland together, visiting Lyall's, Remus' father, family, and had asked that Gilderoy and Remus join them for dinner when they returned. Hope, being a chef, was an excellent cook, always inviting people over for meals.

Remus placed a kiss on Gilderoy's cheek before sliding out of the booth.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom before we leave," he said before shuffling towards the back.

Gilderoy's smile faded when he saw Sirius staring at Remus as he exited. He stood, walking up to him.

"I don't know what you're problem is mate, but you need to back off."

Sirius stood dumbfounded. "I'm not-"

"He doesn't need some creepy arse _stalker_ texting him in the middle of the night, or checking him out."

"I'm not stalking him; I was just checking to see if he was okay. And I'm not checking him out, I was only," Sirius trailed off.

"You need to back the hell off. He doesn't want you texting him anymore, and neither do I. If I see you eyeing him or texting him one more fucking time, I swear to god I'll beat the shit out of you. Just leave us the bloody hell alone."

"Alright," Sirius said, pulling out his phone, "Here, I'm blocking and deleting his number. He won't hear from me again."

Gilderoy waltzed back to the table, collecting his and Remus' things, along with placing three tenners on the table. Both Marlene and Dorcas had passed out, while Peter was singing along with the Taylor Swift song playing in the background, slurring his words. Lily had gone back over to talk with James, the two exchanging phone numbers. Remus exited the bathroom, walking over to Gilderoy. The couple interlaced their hands, smiling at each other as they strolled out of the door.

 

When the coupled arrived at the Lupin house, the entered the door and were greeted by the smell of freshly cooked meats and fried vegetables. They walked languidly into the kitchen.

Hope pulled the two boys into a hug the second she saw them, her head only coming up their chests. Hope was a very petite woman and shared few similarities in appearance with Remus. When she eventually pulled away from the tight embrace, she pulled Remus down to her, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you so much," she said, peppered him with kisses.

"Me too," Remus started, "Where's dad?"

"Unpacking his things I believe," she said in her thick welsh accent.

"Thanks, mum."

Gilderoy sat at the kitchen table, talking with Hope as Remus went up the stairs to find Lyall.

"Hey, dad," Remus said, leaning against the door frame to his parent's bedroom. His father was about the same height as Remus, with the same dark skin and curly hair.

"Hey, son. We missed you. Though I think your mother started missing you the second we walk out of the door," He said smiling.

Remus laughed, "Well I'm glad you're both back. Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes, it was good to see your grandparents."

"Good. I think mum is almost done with the food, so we should head down."

"Alright. Did you bring Gilderoy," Lyall inquired.

"Yeah, he's talking to mum."

"Okay."

The two went down the stair, taking a seat at the kitchen table. It was covered in vibrant and colourful foods.

"What have you two gotten up to these past few days, I hope you didn't throw any parties while we were gone," Hope teased.

Both boys chuckled. "We went out for drinks with Lily, Marlene, and the rest," Gilderoy said.

"That's good, did you have a good time," Lyall asked.

"For the most part, yeah. Lily got hit on by this guy, and I think they exchanged numbers," Remus answered.

"And, Peter somehow managed to get himself a date."

"Good for him, I haven't seen that boy with someone since Year 10," Hope said.

They continued to talk for sometime before they had all completed their meals.

"Have a good night," Hope said to the boys, "Gilderoy, you can stay over for a bit longer, but I don't want you sleeping over."

"Course, mum," Remus uttered.

His parents made their way upstairs, preparing themselves for bed.

Hope smiled, "those boys are so sweet."

"Yes, they do seem like a right fit," Lyall added, "But something about Gilderoy strikes me as odd."

"What," Hope asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh, I know what this is," Hope started, "You don't like the idea of our little boy growing up."

He sighed. "Maybe."

 

A few minutes after Lyall and Hope, Remus and Gilderoy made their way to Remus' room.

Remus stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed, Gilderoy following after him. The pair snuggled up together, Remus' hand gripping Gilderoy's shirt.

"Do you mind if I text Sirius goodnight, I promise I'll make it quick," Remus pleaded.

"Sure."

Remus pulled out his phone.

"I hope you don't mind; I texted him before we left the bar, thanking him for helping with Lily and James. Apparently their brothers."

"I told you to tell me before you text him," Gilderoy reprimanded.

"I know, I'm sorry."

 

(7:02 pm) _Hey, Sirius. Thanks for helping get Lily and James together. Lily told me that he's your brother._

**Your messages to "Sirius" have been blocked.**

(9:28 pm) _Have a good night Sirius._

**Your messages to "Sirius" have been blocked.**

 

"It says he's blocked me. Why would he do that," Remus asked in confusion. Undoubtedly it was an error. Sirius would not have blocked him. He hadn't he done something to upset him, had he?

"It's like I told you, he only wanted to fuck you."

"I thought-"

"He doesn't want to be your friend Remus; he wanted to bang you. And since he knows that's not an option now, he doesn't care."

Remus leaned into Gilderoy. He had thought that Sirius enjoyed talking to him. He had known Remus had a boyfriend when they texted, why would he be deciding now to stop talking to him?

"I'm sorry, babe. You were right. I shouldn't have been talking to him. I'm sorry."

"Maybe now you'll listen to me when I tell you not to talk to someone."


	4. Author's Note

Hello, as of now, I am putting this work on hold. It is not abandoned, but until further notice, it will remain untouched. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Riddikuluswolfstar


End file.
